Satellite
by Paint Splat
Summary: We'll sneak out while they sleep and sail off in the night, we'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives ... When we're gone we'll stay gone, out of sight, out of mind ... It's not too late, we have the rest of our lives ...


_**I think this pairing is slowly becoming one of my OTPs xD, considering how much I've written for it. So, on this snowy (where I am anyway) morning- afternoon, actually now- I give you Satellite! A collection of random Brory drabbles based on a song I love!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or the song Satellite by Rise Against.**_

_You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame  
You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays  
You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit  
And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it_

You couldn't really understand her unless you knew her.

She was a flickering flame that danced in and out of reality and fantasy, in and out of his life and dreams.

She'd push him. He'd push her back just to remember she was really real, that she really had flaws and wasn't some mysterious, perfect being.

She used to tell him that life was precious, even as an immortal vampire, and that you should grasp every moment with your hands and hold on.

So he kissed her. In an old cabin in Romania, after they'd found the beat of life and lost themselves in it.

And got drunk.

_That's why we won't back down, we won't run and hide  
Yeah, cause these are the things that we can't deny  
I'm passing over you like a satellite, so catch me if I fall_

There were things they couldn't deny.

Like the fact that they'd soon have to leave Romania, leave their home. People were just getting too suspicious.

They never wanted to run away, hide their true forms in America, but they did what had to be done. For their love and for their future.

They had spent so many hundreds of years with each other that any long period of time without their other half felt like torture. They caught each other and picked them up from the ground when they fell, dusted them off and helped them get back to normal.

_You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has  
You can't understand what lays ahead if you don't understand the past  
You'll never learn to fly now til you're standing at the cliff  
You can't truly love until you've given up on it_

They had to forget about their past in America and focus on becoming who they were today.

But they kept the memories of their past, because Gory said "you could never understand what lay ahead if you never understood your past". And he figured since she was a thousand year old immortal parasite she had to be pretty wise.

Another thing she always said to him was that 'he would never learn to fly until he stood at the cliff'. He never truly understood what that meant until he moved to America. It meant that to truly understand and appreciate life he would have to be so close to death he'd be able to feel his cold clutches on his bare skin.

One day he responded with his own piece of advice: "you can't truly love until you've given up on it'. She never understood what it truly meant until he got captured and nearly killed. She wept afterwards, head buried in his chest, murmuring about how she'd nearly lost him. How she'd nearly given up on life, on love, and on him.

About how she understood.

_She told me that she never would face the world again, so I offered up my plan_

She was depressed a lot, that Winter. It was their first Winter in America, and the cold was gripping them tightly.

She told him something, something he never thought he'd hear from the wise woman he fell in love with that Spring. She told him "you'll never face the world again when you give up everything in it".

He asked her if she'd given up on him.

She didn't respond.

So her told her his plan.

_We'll sneak out while they sleep and sail off in the night.  
We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives  
When we're gone we'll stay gone  
Out of sight, out of mind  
It's not too late, we have the rest of our lives_

They were leaving again, to a warmer place with more food. They planned to leave in the night while everyone was asleep, so no one would hear a thing.

They'd keep the memories though.

They were going to come clean, maybe become new people.

This time, they were here to stay. They wouldn't be coming back to Seattle, going back to Romania. They were going to stay gone and stay together.

He'd been thinking about proposing for the last hundred years. Maybe he'd finally do it.

Besides, he was immortal. He had all the time in the world.

_**Not even sure what I'm doing with this, but I'm gonna post it anyway. R+R, an dhope you liked.**_


End file.
